I told Yuu so
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: Yu just doesnt listen, does he? Simply a series of drabbles in which Yu doesnt listen to Tsubasa.
1. Scary movies

Here's some drabbles i thought of. i think this might be a six parter or seven depending on how I write them. All of them basically deal with Yu not listening to Tsubasa.

* * *

><p>Ever since the WBBA gave guardianship of Yu Tendo to Tsubasa Otori, the pair have been adjusting to their differences; Yu getting used to Tsubasa's odd habits and Tsubasa tolerating Yu's constant actics. So far they have been doing well, but there are times when Yu doesn't like to listen to Tsubasa. One such time involved a library visit. Yu was very bored with the children's section, which stands for reason. The books weren't challenging and he'd read them twice already. Now he was stuck with reading about different breeds of eagles and various forms of Libra beys. Although it was surprising that Yu would read something at all.<p>

"Tsubasa! I'm bored!"

"Hush Yu, we're in a library."

Yu slid down his chair, pouting. Tsubasa was always a wet blanket and it bugged Yu how focus he was on his book, which had something to do with the wind.

"I have nothing to read."

"You mean to tell me you read every book in the children's section?"

"Yes and they were boring. I want something cool."

"Hm, well then go pick out three movies for us to watch later."

"Really?" It was rare for Tsubasa to be interested in something like television.

"Yeah, it'll be pointless if you read the same things over and over. Plus we haven't gotten a movie in a while."

"Yes!" Yu ran to the other side of the library and searched through the movies. At first, some of the movies didn't interest Yu at all especially the documentaries Tsubasa was so fond of. It wasn't until he turned a corner he found something that caught his attention. Horror films.

"Perfect..."

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"But Tsubasa..."

"I mean it Yu no."

"Give me one good reason why!"

"I can do better than that. I'll give you three. First you're too young. Second, you'll have nightmares and three, I don't feel like being bothered with some stupid movies about screaming teenagers."

"You're no fun! For your information, I won't be scared and I'm not too young! I'm almost nine years old!"

"Listen little boy, I'm not checking it out."

"Grr," Yu hated to be called little boy and Tsubasa knew it, but this could turn to be in his favor, "Okay then how about this? If I don't get scared, you have to carry me around for a week. But if I do, I'll clean the whole apartment for a week."

"That's the dumbest wager. I already carry you around and your cleaning always leads to more messes."

"Well the only solution must be that you're too scared for scary movies."

Tsubasa could hear the challenge in Yu's voice. There was no way he was gonna back down.

"I accept, but I must tell you that I don't scare easily. If you scream in the middle of the night, its your fault and I won't be coming to your rescue."

"Alright then, lets go!"

Tsubasa and Yu decided to wait til later that night to begin the three horror movie marathon. After dinner, popcorn and ice cream was made. they dressed in their pajamas and they turned off all the lights.

"Ready Tsubasa? You can back down at anytime you know."

"No way little boy. I already told you I don't scare easy."

"And I've told you not to call me little boy! Do it again and you'll be screaming like a little girl!"

"Yeah yeah pipe down. Let's get this over with," Tsubasa chuckled at himself. It was fun annoying Yu.

The first movie was called Jeepers Peepers. It basically dealt with a peeping tom who loved killing women, who were in the midst of taking a shower or changing their clothes. Yu didn't have a chance to be scared because Tsubasa kept covering his eyes and then turning around himself. The second movie was called High School Horrsical, which was about a group of teenagers who are desperate to win a musical competition for their school. To psych out one of the other high school members, they plan to prank them, but it goes very bad and they end up killing them and burying them in the school basement. The rest of the movie then consisted of the ghost haunting and killing them off. Yu thought this was rather funny, but Tsubasa was getting bored fast.

"Hey Tsubasa if you go to sleep, you forfeit."

Tsubasa's squinted eyes formed into a narrow glare at Yu as he sat himself up on the couch.

"Hurry up with the last movie; I wanna go to bed soon."

"Alright alright. Here we go!

The last movie was called All Saint's Eve, and it was the kicker. The movie was about a spirit who was very angry with one particular man, and to get at him, he killed off various members of the man's family and his friends. He also made traps for the people to get caught in. However, it turned out that the man was having a dream and although he nor his family was hurt physically, it made the man seriously insane and the movie ends with his wife calling the police and he being transported to a mental hospital because he tried to attack her.

Throughout the movie, Yu moved closer and closer to Tsubasa, but when he reliazed it, he quickly moved away. Tsubasa, on the other hand, was sitting quietly and when the movie was over, he simply turned off the TV and yawned.

"Alright, your movie marathon is over. Let's go to bed."

Tsubasa got up and walked to his room. Yu walked close behind with the excuse that he couldn't see in the dark.

"Are you sure you're not scared?" Tsubasa helped Yu into his bed and was about to turn off the lights and leave for his own room.

"No way. Those movies were stupid."

"Well I guess you win the bet. Good night, Yu."

"Good night Tsubasa," Yu watched as Tsubasa turned of the light and close the door. Turning to his side, he tried to go to sleep but various noises didn't help. The night birds, bugs and of course, it was a dark and stormy night, so the thunder and lighting made it worse. Yu didn't want to admit that he was scared because he didn't want to lose the bet, but he couldn't help but think about that last movie and the way the man was tortured mentally. Yu couldn't imagine if he went mad, or worse Tsubasa. Yu wasn't sure if he could fight off an insane Tsubasa. His little thoughts bothered him so bad, he couldn't. even think of going to sleep. The dark seemed to be swallowing him and he peeked his head from the covers to look around. In the dark, Yu's animals resembled some terrible monster, but what startled him most was the fact that he left his closet was open a tad. That little crack seemed to open wider til Yu swore he saw someone there. Rushing under his covers, Yu closed his eyes, forcing himself to sleep. But in his dreams, he saw the spirit from the movie but this time it was morphing into something recognizable...L-Drago. Yu started running but the dragon flew faster and just when he teeth were in Yu's reach...

"TSUBASAAA!" Yu ran into Tsubasa's room, who was up reading.

"What is it, Yu?"

The small boy shook as he approached Tsubasa.

"Um there's something in my room and I want you to go get it," Yu didn't want to admit that he was scared.

"What was it?"

"I don't know. I can't see in the dark!"

Tsubasa sighed and got up. It wasn't often that Yu would get scared, but when he did, Tsubasa had to suffer with him.

"There's nothing here, you probably had a bad dream," Tsubasa walked back into his room and laid down.

"No, I saw something in my closet."

"Yu, just admit it. You got scared."

"No I didn't."

Tsubasa sighed, "Fine good night then."

"Wait...okay fine, the movie scared me a little."

"A little?"

"Okay fine a lot! I had a nightmare that the spirit was after me and then I thought I saw something in my closet! I don't care about the stupid bet anymore! Just let me in!"

Yu climbed in Tsubasa's bed, crawling on him in the process. Tsubasa simply shook his head, pulled up the covers and turned off the light.

"I can't believe I got scared...stupid movie," Yu laid on his side facing Tsubasa.

"If it makes you feel any better, I got a little scared too."

Yu looked up at Tsubasa in the dim light, "Really?"

"Yep."

"Hm, how about that? Big brave Tsubasa got scared by some dumb movie!"

"Do you wanna sleep in your own bed?"

"No."

"Well then good night."

Yu shuffled in his sleep, trying to get comfortable, "Hey Tsubasa?"

"Yes, Yu?"

"If you tell any one I got scared, me and Libra are gonna wipe the floor with you."

Tsubasa smiled, "Fair enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. I dont like horror films myself, but I did sit through Jeepers Creepers. All Saint's Eve is based on Saw, Halloween and other movies that are strange and deal with gore. In case you're wondering, Tsubasa is reading "Gone with the Wind".<strong> **Next chapter should be coming pretty soon!**


	2. One little Yu jumping on the bed

_So...I made another AMV. But it is so much better than the first, if I may say so myself. Its called Yu & Tsubasa[bad boy]. It isnt yaoi, i just wanted to use that song. Although, my fan love doesnt come out well in video, it comes out well in fanfiction, as you can tell._

* * *

><p>Tsubasa had a tiring morning. Along with work, he had moved Yu's bed to his room for Yu's various and unamitted fears, such as thunder, lighting, scary people and creepy looking shadows. Tsubasa's bed wasn't too small, but with both in it, space just didn't exist. However, Tsubasa wished he wasn't moving it at all. It wasn't that the bed was heavy, but Yu insisted that he ride on it instead of help. On top of that, Tsubasa has been trying to get the boy to stop jumping on beds. Tsubasa knew that boys will be boys but Yu was a different story. This boy could get hurt at any moment, whether the activity was initially dangerous or not.<p>

"Tsubasa is such a bossy boots."

"Oh quiet! I only say so because I don't want you getting hurt."

"Whatever. I'm the invincable Yu Tendo! Nothing can hurt me."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes and continued to make up the bed. After he was done, he decided to take a shower before going on with his day. Yu had already prepared for the day and was just wandering around the apartment, but his mischevious nature can into play.

"Since Tsubasa is in the shower, he won't hear me and I can fix the bed before he gets out. Hehe."

Yu ran into the now shared room and jumped on Tsubasa's bed and then on his. Because his bed was lower, it was fun to jump down and then back up on Tsubasa's bed.

"Hehe, Five little monkeys jumping on the bed. One fell off and bumped his head. That's when mommy came in and said, 'no more monkeys jumping on the bed!"

* * *

><p>Now of course, being the observant genius he was, Tsubasa knew that Yu was going to jump on the bed as soon as he got in the shower. Even now, he could hear Yu singing his bed jumping song. Sighing, he turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. The bathroom wasnt far from the room and since the door was still open, Tsubasa could fully see Yu jumping from bed to bed.<p>

Completely oblivious of Tsubasa, Yu totally forgot to listen for the shower and was having the time of his life until the sheets gave way on Tsubasa's bed and he slid from there to his bed and then on the floor.

"One little Yu jumping on the bed. He fell off and bumped his head. That's when Tsubasa came in and said, 'No more Yu Tendo's jumping on the bed."

Yu suddenly sat himself up and turned to Tsubasa, who was standing at the door, laughing.


	3. Beware of puddles

**Sooooooo...I'm so looking forward to obtaining the DVDs of Metal fight and the original beyblade. I wish I gave this show a chance when I was a bit younger. But I was still obsessed with POkemon. Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>On cold rainy days, it is normal to want to stay indoors, but for Tsubasa and Yu, it was more common to go outside and enjoy what ever weather it was. Today, Tsubasa was more or less forced to go outside as he walked to work, however, Yu voluntarily tagged along. The happy-go-lucky boy hopped in puddles on the sidewalk and rambled about how his day was going to be.<p>

"I can't wait to see Gingi's dad. He's funny. You think he'll have a bey battle with me?"

"Maybe, he does love to battle more than work," Tsubasa knew his boss very well as he has spent countless days with Ryo trying to make sure he didn't fall behind on paperwork.

"Yay! I'm so happy!"

"That's great, but try to stay under the umbrella. I have it for a reason, you know."

"Aww! But I have on all my rain clothes so I won't get wet. Don't worry Tsubasa, I'm fine."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. While Yu's energy annoyed his some days, he actually quite admired it. He could remember being energetic as a kid, so it was normal.

"Hey Tsubasa look!" Tsubasa looked up to see the park littered with puddles and Yu running at full speed at them.

"Be careful Yu. Looks can be deceiving. Some of those puddles may be deeper than you think."

"Oh Tsubasa, you're such a worrywart!" Yu managed to say between jumps, "how many times do I have to tell you that I am the great, invincible, totally amazing, indestructible Yu T-"

In the middle of his introduction, Yu fell straight into a deep hole covered in water. His entire body was submerged, save for his head and the large splash made the ground even muddier.

"Yu, are you okay?" Tsubasa ran to the puddle to check on the boy.

"Ugh! This stupid hole totally ruined everything!"

Seeing Yu splash in the water looked funny to Tsubasa for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that sometimes Tsubasa forgot how small Yu really was and seeing him splash around in a small hole was quite hilarious. Either way, Tsubasa found himself laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa bent down to pick Yu up, "nothing, I just thought about something."

"Thought about what?"

"You're such a little boy, Yu."

At that, Yu reached out and grabbed Tsubasa's bangs, pulling him down in the mud.

"So is that how it is?"

"Yes, whatcha gonna do about it, huh Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa got up with a smirk and picked up Yu. When he put him back down on the ground, he attacked Yu with a fierce tickle attack.

"Stop! Ha-ha! Don't tickle me!" Yu kicked and struggled, but it was no use against Tsubasa.

The two finally stopped after a while, but the laughter didn't. Tsubasa and Yu continued to walk, hand-hand until they got to the WBBA, where Ryo looked at the very muddy pair curiously.


	4. Bathtime

**Bathtime! Always such fun, but Yu doesnt think so.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tsubasa stood at the kitchen sink. He and Yu just had dinner and it was time for bed, however there was one more thing to do before that: bathtime. It was the toughest part of the day and Tsubasa loved and hated it. Tsubasa himself looked forward to bathtime. It was the only time he had to himself to relax and think about his day without anyone interrupting his thoughts. However, he hated it with a passion because of Yu, who runs away from the bath like it was a monster. Even now, Tsubasa knew Yu was hiding somewhere.<p>

Tsubasa sighed. There was no way around it. Yu needed a bath, especially after he came home completely covered in dust from playing with Kenta. He had to prepare first though, by running the water and putting on clothes that could afford getting wet. Then without wasting anymore time, he began his search.

"Yu, come out and take your bath. You do this all the time and I'm tired," Tsubasa went to Yu's play room to poke around, lifting every bear and looking in the closet. He heard the soft scampering of socks running in the hallway coming from his room. Getting up, he walked into the living room and looked near the couch.

"Yu, stop this hiding. Its just a bath."

Suddenly a bey came hurling in his direction. Quickly launching Earth Eagle, it deflected the attack from the attacking Libra.

"I don't need a bath! Im going to bed," Yu finally made his appearance near the kitchen. His usual bright orange hair looking near dark brown and his clothes and skin were caked in dirt and mud. The only reason Tsubasa knew it was really Yu was his bright emerald eyes.

"Yu, in the tub, now."

"No, no, no and you cant make me!"

Tsubasa looked at Yu for a moment and got up from the floor. Yu tried to run but he slipped in his socks and Tsubasa caught him in mid fall.

"Stop it Tsubasa! You're mean!"

"How am I mean?"

"Because you want me eaten by a sea monster."

"Sea monster? It's a bath tub, Yu."

"Sea monsters can swim through pipes, duh! Don't you read?"

Tsubasa didn't answer and held Yu over the tub. Seeing how serious the older was, Yu finally surrendered.

"Okay, okay but let me take my clothes off first."

"Okay," Tsubasa answered and turned his back.

"Get out."

"Nope, because the time you tried this, you fell asleep on the bathroom floor and didn't take your bath."

"Tsubasa!" The elder didnt budge.

Yu huffed and puffed. After taking off his clothes, he got in the tub but just sat there with his arms folded. Tsubasa turned when he heard water and looked at Yu strangely.

"Why arent you cleaning yourself?"

"Because I hate baths."

"You're impossible," Tsubasa rolled his eyes and grabbed the shampoo for Yu's hair.

"Hey! Give me some warning first!" Yu splashed in the water, getting the floor and Tsubasa wet.

Tsubasa half ignored Yu and was focused on washing his hair properly. But he was surprised at the amount of dirt there was.

"Yu, how on earth did you get so dirty?"

"Me and Kenchi were playing outside."

"Where you playing with the mole people?"

"No, plus we don't even know what that is. Now stop it!" Yu tried to fight Tsubasa off his head , but it was no use. Tsubasa was determined for Yu to have his bath. Finally, Yu conceded to the fact that he wasn't going to escape the tub and cleaned himself.

"I don't know why you make such a fuss about baths, Yu," Tsubasa was re-drying his hair from when Yu was splashing.

"Because they suck," Yu stared meanily at the toy boat put in the bath by Tsubasa to make Yu feel better.

"But I'm sure you'll feel much better afterwards."

"Hm, I bet Kenchi does the same thing."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the B-Pit, Kenta was spending the night with Madoka and Gingka.<p>

"Yeah, bathtime is so much fun! I love it!" Kenta made huge waves in the water, causing the little ducks and boats to go everywhere. On the other hand, Madoka and Gingka were outside the bathroom.

"I wonder if Yu does the same thing," Gingka said.

"Oh, Im sure. Boys will be boys," Madoka lightly laughed.

* * *

><p>Tsubasa shrugged his shoulders and left to get Yu's pajamas. After he put them on, Yu hopped in to the bedroom. He did feel much better, but he didn't want to tell Tsubasa that.<p>

"Alright I'm all clean now happy?"

After staring at Yu for a good minute, Tsubasa answered, "No."

"What? Why? I took my stupid bath, now what?"

Tsubasa put his hand on Yu's head and saw that it was still wet.

"You need to dry your hair very good or else you'll get a cold," Tsubasa grabbed a towel and proceeded in doing just that.

"Hey!" Yu shouted, but he didn't stop him. Actually, he rather liked the attention he got from Tsubasa, even if he didn't like being treated like a child. After he was done, Yu felt very sleepy. Slowly walking to his bed, he shuffled into his covers and went fast asleep, secretly looking foward to the next bath.


	5. Shortcuts

**This my be the last chapter, as I cant come up with anymore for this series. But I love writting for Tsubasa and Yu. Im going to try wrtting for Kenta as well.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Yu, be careful when you're taking shortcuts because one street may look like another and then you're stuck going in the worng direction. So just take the long way, okay?"<em>

"_Yeah, yeah Tsubasa. Quit worrying."_

* * *

><p>Yu was on his way home from Kenta's house. Kenta just got a new practice bey stadium and they just had to battle. Unfortunatly, by the time they were done, it was getting dark and Yu had a long way to go til he got home.<p>

"Man, that was so much fun! I didn't wanna stop. Its been a while since we had a good battle, huh Libra?" Yu took the bey out his hand and held it tight. He could still feel Libra's energy flowing through his palm and his own adrenaline made him jump in the air.

"Yes I cant wait to go back, but right now, I gotta hurry home. Tsubasa might have a cow if I don't beat him home. Let's see it takes about 20 minutes to get there from here and Tsubasa is gonna be home in 45 minutes. Yes I'll have 25 minutes to spare," after his little math lesson, Yu continued going down the man road, but after loking at his watch, he found he was losing time.

"This is taking forever. I know there's a shourtcut around here, but Tsubasa doesn't like for me to take them, but this one time cant possibly hurt right?"

Yu darted to the intersection and looked at the street names, "Tsubasa works on Maple Drive and I know that he walks down Blue Street and continues on home that way. If I go to down Blue now, I'll find my own street in no time at all!"

The sun was setting faster as Yu walked down the seemilgy familiar Blue street, and he made sure he stayed in the right direction, but Yu didn't know just how tricky streets can be. As he approached another street sign, it didn't say what he expected.

"Huh? Clark road? But I was just on Blue. How did it turn to Clark? Okay don't panic Yu. You've been in worse situations. Just find a sign similar to it. There! Green Avenue," Yu crossed the street to Green Avenue looking for Blue Street, but alas he couldn't find it. However, he did find familiar looking stores and homes, but he couldn't see the WBBA headquarters, which was very _very_ hard to miss. He couldn't even see the old Dark Nebula building.

By this time, night was seeping in Metal Bey City and Yu lost all track of time and himself. He stared at a bey park he never went inside, walked past houses that he didn't know existed and saw signs he never thought would be signs. But in all seriousness, who would name a street 'Nightmare Lane'? That just reeks of creepy.

"Okay keep your cool and just go down a random street. Im sure the building was in this direction or maybe that one. UGH! This is Tsubasa's fault for not drawing me a map."

"Oh a map. Are you lost little boy?"

Yu turned around quickly to see a familiar looking man. It was the tall lanky man he ran into back when he worked for the Dark Nebula.

"Not you guys! Look I have something important to do and I don't have time to beat you guys."

"Beat us? That's some big talk for such a little boy."

"I'm not a little boy!"

"Oh? If I remember correctly, your bird friend had to save you cause you were weak and helpless."

"Weak and helpless, huh? You're just lucky I didn't have my Libra, but now I do so who about a battle?"

"A battle sounds fun. Hey! T.! K.!" two men dropped in on que, "let's show this boy a lesson, huh guys?"

"hehehehe," the men readied their beys.

"My gasher has some new features," the former Ray Gasher was now a Poison Gasher, but Yu didnt flinch.

"Let's get this over with Libra," Yu launched the bey along with the men," Let it rip!"

"Come on, Gasher. Poison claws!"

"Bull, Metal Hooves!"

"Capricorn, Mad Horns!"

All three beys came hurling toward Libra, who didnt move. Yu yawned, "this is boring. Libra, Inferno Blast!"

The green beam harshly lit the dark street and screeched loudly. A few blocks away, golden eyes saw the blast and silently began moving toward it. Back at the battle, Yu walked away from the defeated (and knocked out) men.

"What a boring battle. And just think, they almost beat me last time," from the corner of his eyes, Yu saw a light fluttering. Eagle had arrived, "Beagle, you found you!"

Yu ran to hug Eagle, but the bird fiercely flapped his wings and picked at Yu's hair and screeched.

"Okay, okay!" Yu tried to swat at Eagle without hurting him and after awhile, Eagle stopped and began flying to the street sign ahead of Yu. "You want me to follow you?"

The giant bird screeched his answer and flew away. Yu followed close behind and then he noticed something.

"Hey! This is Bey Park! I was down the street from Bey Park this whole time?"

"That's why I told you not to take shortcuts," Yu turned to see Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa! How did you find me?"

"I saw the Inferno Blast. Its not hard to miss that. But why did you-"

"Please dont lecture me about shortcuts. I know I shouldnt have but I just wanted to get home quickly so that you wouldnt worry. I promise I will never take another shortcut again."

"I see Eagle gave you his lecture, did he?"

"How did you know?"

Tsubasa picked a feather from Yu's hair and laughed.

"Oh whatever. Can we just go home?" Yu asked slighty irratated.

Tsubasa nodded, "of course, but we'll go the long way. Its a nice evening anyway."

"Okay Tsubasa."

* * *

><p><strong>I have taken many shortcuts and have gotten lost. Its no fun. <strong>


End file.
